


nails for breakfast (to offset the shakes)

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Barely Legal, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Kinktober day 6 fill; barely legal.Hal gets berated for missing Dick's birthday yet again. (A follow up to 'build god (to make better guesses)'.)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Hal Jordan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80
Collections: DC and Marvel Kinktober Fills





	nails for breakfast (to offset the shakes)

Hal perks up when someone puts their hands over his eyes while he’s eating pineapple directly out of the can in the league’s kitchen. He assumes it’s Barry initially, he’s typically the only person around here that will be so openly affectionately, but soon realises it’s not. 

“Guess who,” he hums. 

“Nightwing!” Hal replies and he turns to, sure enough, Dick grinning back at him. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. You look good!” 

“Yeah, well, we slept together once and then you decided to stay as far away from me as possible from there forth,” Dick reminds him but he sounds amused about it if nothing else. Hal tries not to sweat at the reminder. 

“You remember Bruce would have killed me if he found out what had happened, right? It had nothing to do with you,” he murmurs. He feels bad about just full stop avoiding Dick afterwards but what was he supposed to do? He accidentally slept with Bruce’s _teen_ son, he wasn’t about to stick around and see what kind of beans sprouted. 

“He didn’t find out, though,” Dick points out. Yeah, yet. Hal isn’t too pleased to have that reminder hanging over his head again. “You missed my birthday, you know. Again.” 

“Alright, this time I actually have an excuse,” Hal assures. “I was in _space_.” Dick gives him an amused but still distinctly judgemental expression. 

“Don’t worry about it. You’re not in space now and I’m going to be hanging out to help the League with some stuff this week so there’s plenty of time to make it up to me,” he promises. “If you’re interested, I mean.” 

“Kid, look,” Hal says quickly, lowering his voice. “I won’t lie, last time was really fun and whatever but you’re _seventeen_ , okay? I _can’t_ and I _shouldn’t_ have last time. It was a _mistake_ and not because of you, just because-” 

“Hal,” Dick cuts him off pointedly. “You missed my _birthday_.” 

“I _know_ and I promise, I will make it up to you, but we can’t-” he stops as his brain catches up to what that actually means. He blinks at Dick owlishly for a moment and Dick grins back at him. “You’re eighteen.” 

“I am, officially, eighteen, yeah,” he replies. “Meaning, technically, I am legal, Hal. Nothing weird going on except, you know, you’re like, what, forty?” 

“I’m not 'like forty',” Hal scoffs back. He's older than that. 

“Whatever,” Dick answers teasingly. “You don’t have to worry about doing anything illegal or Bruce killing you _as_ badly.” That’s still an awfully thin line and honestly, Hal is pretty sure if Bruce finds out anything is going on between them at all he’s a dead man but- man, Dick is still so fucking gorgeous. Hal feels bad because really in the last year or so, Dick doesn’t look like he’s changed much. Maybe grown an inch and, if Hal really squints, he might have bulked up just a fraction, but he really has the same face and slim figure he did when they first fooled around. 

“Or are you still going to feel guilty about fucking someone barely legal?” Dick asks. Guilty? Probably. Is Hal going to do it anyways? Absolutely. No one said he was a smart man. In fact, people usually tell him the opposite and usually for fair reason. 

“I guess we’ll just have to see,” Hal teases back and Dick smiles even brighter. This still reeks of a bad idea but Dick’s right; he’s legal now and Hal isn’t doing anything wrong. In fact, he made a strong effort not to even be around Dick for the last year; Dick sought _him_ out. It’s not like Hal was waiting around preying on him or something. 

“Good,” Dick replies. “I look forward to it.” 

Just the _worst_ idea. 

x

Hal doesn’t have to wait in his room long after the artificial nightfall for Dick to find his way around. It does feel far more risky fooling around _on_ the station but maybe that’s just because Hal had no idea how much fucking trouble he was getting himself into last time. If Bruce catches them, and he probably will all things considered, Hal has a lot of explaining to do but at least Dick can make the proper argument that he’s an adult and capable of making his own choices. Hal has to say, Dick seemed more than capable of making his own choices last time, too. 

Dick knocks and as soon as Hal opens the door, he pops inside and immediately Hal has an armful of him. The door closes behind him and Hal turns them around so he can hit the ‘do not disturb’ lock. Dick kisses him eagerly and without wait, quickly showing off that somehow he’s gotten even better at kissing than he had been previously- which is quite the fete considering Hal already thought he was a great fucking kisser. He’s out of breath just after a moment or two and Dick digs his fingers into Hal’s shoulders with a strong, excited grip. Hal returns the favour, immediately gripping Dick’s nice, firm ass with both hands and helping him keep the little bit of stretch he needs to kiss Hal proper. 

When Dick finally lets them have some air, his mouth is red and Hal is sure his is the same. He grins and Hal grins back. 

“Someone’s excited,” he murmurs. 

“Yeah, it feels like you,” Dick replies. Hal is suddenly aware of how quickly he’s gotten full erect, his cock impolitely prodding Dick’s stomach between them. Dick really is a _fantastic_ kisser. “Not gonna lie, I have been thinking about this for a while.” That’s unreasonably hot. Hal is trying very hard not to think about anything that may have happened before Dick was of age but just knowing that Dick was waiting for this makes that a little difficult. 

“Were you?” Hal growls back, leaning down the fraction to catch Dick’s lips again. Dick hums back contentedly in return. “Don’t you have anyone your own age to play with?” 

“Oh, sure,” he agrees. “And they’re fun and all but there’s just something about a guy who knows what he’s doing, you know?” Yeah, he’s just as sexy as Hal remembers. Again, he feels bad that really, Hal wouldn’t have been able to tell Dick now from Dick a year ago but until he found out how old Dick actually was a year ago, he _had_ thoroughly enjoyed himself. 

“Well, you’ve come to the right place,” Hal assures, taking a hold of Dick’s waist and hoisting him up. Dick immediately wraps his legs around Hal’s hips in return and he carries Dick back towards the bed. It’s a little small but considering Dick isn’t very big, it’s not much of an issue. Hal tosses him down and Dick grins up at him mischievously. He reaches back to pull the zipper of his suit and hurriedly shimmies it down off his shoulders in a particularly distracting display. 

Hal follows him down, straddling Dick’s hips and leaning over him to resume their kiss while he helps Dick out of his suit more. Dick is as abnormally flexible as he ever was, twisting and bending in really any direction Hal turns him to get out of his suit as quick as he can while not breaking their kiss. Hal tosses the thing aside and makes just as quick work of tossing his ring onto the side table and shucking off his shirt underneath. Dick feels over his broad chest with an aroused groan, arching up and giving Hal a good feel of how hard his own cock has gotten in the short time since they’ve started. 

Dick grabs the front of his jeans and gives him a yank, unbuttoning them and slipping a hand inside to stroke Hal's cock directly. He groans in approval and Hal can't help but groan back. It's clear that Dick really does have other friends to fool around with because he's somehow a lot more confident and a lot more skilled than he was last time. Hal really has to try hard not to think about anything Dick might have been getting up to before his birthday. 

"Fuck, your cock's so nice," Dick murmurs, pushing the waistband of his boxers down underneath it and letting it spring free. He strokes it in his hand nice and slow, spreading the precum beading to the tip along its length. Hal groans deeply and after a moment, reaches to palm Dick through his briefs as well. He quickly plucks the waistband down to let his cock free and shifts forward to take both their cocks in his hand. Dick moans loudly, tossing his head back and gripping the sheets to gladly arch into him. 

He's _so_ pretty. 

"Well kid," Hal says. "You knew what you wanted last time-" 

"Firstly, pants _off_ ," Dick cuts him off. Hal laughs. He's definitely Bruce's son. Despite the groan of complaint when he gets off, Dick sits up again to watch Hal shuck his jeans and boxers off. He doesn't stay there long, though, quickly shimmying out of his own briefs before rolling over onto his stomach. Yeah, he's cute, but he still has an ass Hal could bounce a quarter off of. Dick digs the lube out of one of his drawers and arches a brow at Hal. 

"What? Come on, having it in my drawer is better than my pocket, right?" he insists. Dick grins. 

"On the station?" he replies.

"You think you're the only one that wants a piece of this?" Hal teases. Dick looks him over again before turning back and slicking some of his fingers. 

"You're so lucky your cock is really, _really_ nice," he teases back. Hal is thoroughly too distracted after that to properly reply. Dick gets up on his knees a bit, showing off his nice ass even better, and reaches back to rub his hole with his fingers. He knows exactly what he's doing to Hal when he groans into the bed and pushes a pair of fingers into himself. 

"Oh, _hell_ kid," he rumbles. He's definitely had more practice. 

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me?" Dick replies mischievously. Hal doesn't need to be asked twice. He straddles Dick's hips again and Dick makes a content noise at the weight of him. Maybe he's bulked up more than Hal gave him credit for but he still just seems so lithe in comparison. Dick tucks his arms under his chin and peers back over his shoulder as Hal gropes his ass in both hands. His tight hole twitches, shiny with lube, and Hal rubs his thumb over it until Dick groans softly. 

He's tight but not tense. Hal takes the lube to slick a pair of his own fingers and sure enough, can press two inside him down to the knuckle without a problem. Dick moans, arching his back more and rocking back against Hal's fingers. Taking that as a sign that he wants more, Hal presses a hand to the small of his back and gladly starts fingering him in earnest. 

" _Yes_ ," Dick groans out, gripping the sheets and pressing his face against the bed. "Good, so good." Hal is more than a little glad their rooms are so sound proof. Unsurprisingly, Dick doesn't need much prep and it's not long before he's rasping out, "come'on, Hal, fuck me." 

" _Fuck_ ," Hal breathes back, quickly taking the lube to coat his own cock now. "Whatever you say, kid." Dick waves his ass teasingly until Hal grabs his hips against and presses the tip of his cock against his slicked hole. Immediately, he feels Dick shudder under him. Not one to forgo a little teasing himself, Hal pushes in slow and easy, making Dick groan in response. He is still beautifully tight. 

" _Hal_ ," Dick moans. "Come on, _fuck me._ " But he does ask so nicely, too, Hal has to oblige. He repositions himself to grab Dick's hips and eagerly starts fucking into him properly. Dick rewards him with more beautiful sounds as he squirms and writhes beneath him. 

"God you feel good," Hal rumbles. He palms Dick's firm ass appreciatively, watching where his cock disappears again and again inside his tight hole. Dick shifts onto his knees just enough to get a hand underneath him to stroke his own cock. 

"Inside," Dick urges. Hal curses under his breath as he feels Dick squeeze his cock even tighter in his orgasm, quickly bringing Hal to the edge right alongside him. He pushes deep, making Dick muffle a pleasured whine, and groans as he comes. Dick only catches his breath for a moment before he's shifting around again. Hal pulls out so he can roll himself over underneath him and is somewhat surprised to find Dick getting hard again already. 

Fuck, he really is young and too full of energy. 

"This time can we have a round two?" Dick asks with a grin. "I don't even have any hickies yet." Hal comes to lay over him, leaning in to kiss him again. 

"Well the hickies," he says, kissing down Dick's jaw and to his neck. "I can take care of right now." Dick clings to his shoulders with a pleased hum as Hal mouths at his pulse. 

"And round two?" he says. 

"Five minutes?" Hal replies. 

"Mm, I'll hold you to that," Dick teases. "I've learned some other tricks since last year I'm sure you'd enjoy." Hal doesn't even know what that means and his cock is already trying to get interested again. He moves to kiss another part of Dick's neck. 

"Well, it _is_ your belated birthday," he assures with a grin. 

"Well, happy birthday to me," Dick hums back. 

Bruce is going to break every bone in his back but Hal thinks it's worth it. 


End file.
